


After the Storm

by saunteredvaguelydownward



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunteredvaguelydownward/pseuds/saunteredvaguelydownward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth is safe once more, just the way Crowley likes it. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I, sadly, do not own Good Omens.

Crowley looked out the window up at the sky. He reckoned that somewhere up there, Aziraphale's lovely little family is having a gathering without him, planning their next move against his. Well, they had been his family once too, but he supposed that title was revoked with the whole falling business.

Not that he minded much. They were a dull lot anyway.

But no matter what storms they could possibly be brewing above, the skies were clear, like after a storm. He could taste it too – likely to be attributed with the forked tongue deal – it tasted somewhat like strawberries. Hell had always thought strawberries were too natural, too pure, just as Heaven had thought them too likely to provoke humans to have less than... pure thoughts. Strawberries were stuck somewhere in between, just like Earth, just the way he liked it.

Of course, the whole crisp, light air the world had to it now was a little too much like the old days for his taste, but he knew sooner or later, the humans would blunder along and muck it up again. It was a matter of time. That's why they were his favourite.

Well, maybe not his absolute favourite.

He turned back to the man next to him— a rather out of place, curly haired man (the term 'man' being used lightly) who had been looking out at the sky, just as Crowley had been.

"You see," Aziraphale turned back to Crowley, the same irritatingly innocent smile on his face that he almost always seemed to have, "I told you everything would turn out fine."

Crowley rolled his eyes under his shades, knowing the angel wouldn't see it. He made a small noise of half-agreement, letting Aziraphale indulge himself in the little lie he'd told. After all, Crowley had spent years encouraging him to lie more, so what harm would it do.

"As I was saying about the snakes, and surely you know this, they definitely were..."

Crowley took another swig from the bottle they had been sharing, listening to Aziraphale continue his ramblings. He adjusted his arm around the other man's neck thinking to himself that if he had to choose any life – an eternity in the best position Hell could offer, or even the best Heaven could offer – he'd give it up for an eternity on Earth in a heartbeat.


End file.
